


Rafe Adler's redemption.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, rafe is a mentor, rafe is protective of the kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Rafe had a serious head injury after that giant tonne of gold objects in netting fell on top of him in that big ass pirate ship. he's not out for vengeance. he's just grateful he's alive. he's mentoring the kid in how to be a treasure hunter. she looks up to him and Sam is flabbergasted why would someone choose to learn anything from Rafe.





	Rafe Adler's redemption.

****

 

**Rafe Adler's Redemption.**

 

"you ready to go yet, kid ?" Rafe asks her as she tries to readjust the straps on her backpack becoming frustrated when it doesn't seem to be going the way she wants it to.

he takes pity on her and fixes them for her before they leave the private lounge to get onto the private jet he owns.

she thanks him and he waves it off.

they leave the lounge and make their way to his jet he lets her walk up the steps into it before he does saying"ladies first" .

she laughs as he follows her on board swiftly.

she's greeted by the pilot, a good looking European man with model like features in his face.

she nearly jumps back not expecting such a good looking man to greet her.

she nods her face flushing before passing him.

he greets "Mr.Adler" with a "good afternoon , sir" before he closes up the door and does a few checks before entering the cockpit and starting off.

Rafe seats himself directly across from her, grinning when she gets out her journal to jot down a few notes before stashing it back into her backpack.

his bags are already stashed in the overhead compartments for their trip.

the pilot tells them to fasten their seatbelts and Rafe buckles up slowly something crossing his mind as they take off and climb up in the air.

he gets a text but ignores it.

 

the plane lands after 6 uneventful hours in the sky. 

Rafe chuckles as the kid struggles to unbuckle herself outta her seat.

She'd slept for four hours straight and Rafe had handed her a handkerchief to wipe the drool from her chin before she'd gotten up outta her seat.

Rafe helps her, smirking as he unbuckles her out with ease.

"you just made it look so damn easy. it's not fair" she grumbles as she hoist her backpack up onto her broad shoulders.

"life isn't fair kid. especially when you compare what you got to me" he says over his shoulder chuckling evilly when he glances back at her making eye contact for a brief moment.

she just shakes her head as she follows along behind him as they exit the private jet.

as she follows after him it's then she notices they're parked in a private airfield.

she spots a brute of a man advancing towards them.

he's dressed in military gear but he doesn't look intimidating at all kinda looks a little friendly, he must be the liaison for their little excursion into the jungle or the one in charge.

 he introduces himself as Steinar doesn't mention his last name, she doesn't find this odd however . she just shakes his hand and grins back at him when he offers his name.

he takes them inside an air-conditioned warehouse that was kept well provisioned and very clean.

there are men packing supplies into crates and stapling them shut wrapping nets around them and attaching chutes for easy delivery into hard to reach destinations.

the kid is standing next to Rafe watching everything with interest.

one of the mercenaries wolf whistles at her and Rafe glares at him over her shoulder before turning back to talk to Steinar.

turns out Steinar hails from Iceland and he is indeed their leader.

the same mercenary howls with laughter when the kid bumps into a female mercenary by the name of Ollie.

the kid blushes and apologizes ,Ollie waves it off before strolling over to the group of mercenary men fixing and cleaning their weapons, the same group that has the wolf whistle man.

Rafe wraps an arm around the kid as they're introduced to different members of the men and women they'll be working with on their trip.

Ollie and the wolf whistle man are in their group.

he winks at the kid and she looks at Rafe who just rubs his arm up and down her back whilst glaring at wolf whistle man whose name turns out to be Eddie.

Eddie is too forward for his liking.

Rafe knows she's uncomfortable around this guy and he' s not taking any chances now.

the mercenaries assume they're a couple from Rafe's actions.

he even demands she share a tent with him to which Steinar only shrugs.

the mercenaries have all assembled their gear into trucks and line up for ahead count.

they're all loaded up into trucks with Rafe, the kid and Steinar in the lead vehicle.

as they make their way along a long winding road through the jungle Rafe tells the kid she should catch up on some zzzzz's and she does.

he converses with Steinar about possible rival treasure hunters and what they'll have to do to scare them off.

they take roughly an hour to reach the main temple that Rafe wishes to explore.

he shakes the kid awake and she grumbles as she readjusts her hair and clothing before unbuckling herself and hopping outta the jeep.

Rafe tells her to only bring a flashlight , a water canteen ,warm jacket and her notebook.

 she gets them and has them on her person in a matter of moments looking super excited hopping in place.

Rafe just chuckles as he assembles what he'll need for their little excursion into the main temple today.

he puts on a leather pair of gloves , his quilted jacket strapping a c-cell flashlight to his belt. he has his cell phone with gps enabled in it in his inner jacket pocket, his energy chewing gum stashed in his jeans pocket also.

the kid waits impatiently while Steinar sets up their scouting team to accompany them.

Ollie and Eddie are part of that team, there's also a bloke called Adams an  native American who looks like a mean son of a bitch if ya cross him, a woman called Cassie a Hispanic woman who looks like a modern day Lady Lara Croft and a man by the name of Bruce, an Englishman who doesn't look very intimidating but has this glint in his eyes that says otherwise, like he knows people will underestimate him and he uses it to his advantage.

the kid is about to bound past their little group to enter the temple but Rafe cautions her, holding onto her wrist lightly before she can stroll past him up the steps inside.

she huffs and he stares at her, releasing her wrist and walking next to her to make sure she doesn't do something incredibly foolhardy.

she follows Rafe's pace at his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
